


Unrleased

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the recent "unreleased" Adam pictures<br/>(they can now be found here https://adamlambertfans.com/media/photos/74263 ) </p><p>*all mistakes mine; this is just quick and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrleased

Tommy looks at Adam propped against the pillows. He places his foot just above Adam’s right shoulder, his leg brushing Adam’s cheek. Adam turns his head and slowly licks Tommy’s calf. Tommy’s breath stops. That right there, that look. That fucking pose is exactly why he’s here.

When Adam turns his head back to him and Tommy leans in and pushes his hard cock into Adam’s mouth. He closes his eyes trying to feel every sensation shooting through him. He hasn’t been in Adam’s mouth since GNT. That had been a carefree tour, a lot of drinking, many nights getting each other off, no commitments, no rules. Then Adam went and got a boyfriend. So Tommy got a girlfriend. And nothing had felt right since.

He pushes all the way in, all the way down Adam’s throat before pulling out slowly and then pushing back in even slower. How he got here is a bit of a blur. He can’t quite remember how he came to the decision other than he’d been lurking on Twitter and had seen pictures of Adam that were outtakes from a photo shoot, previously unreleased photos and not likely to be released. They were “leaked.” They’re beautiful photos of Adam in a bathrobe laughing, on his knees talking on the phone, slouched in front of a chair legs open, but the one that slammed into Tommy, the one that took his breath away was the one of Adam in a bathtub tongue out to the faucet. The longer he stared at that photo the harder he got. His brain left him and he wound up at Adam’s door step, hard as hell and demanding Adam do something about it. Adam sat on the couch and looked up at him and lazily asked, “What is it you want?” Something in Tommy snapped and he yanked down his pants and straddled Adam on the couch. Adam hasn’t spoken another word, but he doesn’t have to. Tommy can see the predator in his eyes and it’s barely restraining itself from flipping Tommy over and fucking him into the floor. Adam wants Tommy in charge right now.

Tommy increases his speed, tries not to slam into Adam’s mouth, but it not easy. Adam’s mouth is ecstasy right now. When Adam starts dragging his tongue across his cock, Tommy almost loses it.

Fucking unreleased photos my ass, he thinks.

Nothing ever happens without Adam’s okay. Nothing about Adam is ever really “leaked” and Tommy knows these pictures are no exception. He allowed them to be posted to stir up the masses, to stir up Tommy. And ever since he saw them in his timeline, Tommy’s own “unrelease” awoke and took over his mind until he was insane with it.

Adam’s mouth is wet with sweat and saliva, and the sight makes Tommy whine. He grabs the back of Adam’s head, holding it still, pulsing further into Adam’s throat. Adam grasps Tommy’s ass cheeks and steadies him. He flicks his tongue against Tommy’s rigid flesh making it ache and twitch. Tommy widens his leg, trying to make Adam swallow him entirely. His fingers clench around Adam’s hair, his breathing is ragged. His groans are loud and heavy and he can’t stop them. He stares at himself in Adam’s mouth, feeling Adam’s tongue. Adam looks Tommy in the eyes, pulls his hips in a little more and swallows. Tommy can feel his body explode in all kinds of directions. His vision blurs and he cries in relief as he comes down Adam’s throat. Adam holds him there until it’s over, caressing one of Tommy’s ass cheeks.

Tommy gathers his brain and looks down at Adam. Here’s an awkward moment. Adam releases him and Tommy eases himself out of Adam’s mouth. Adam wipes his mouth, his gaze not leaving Tommy.

“Feel better?” he asks.

Tommy smiles sheepishly.

“I figured those pictures would bring you around,” Adam says with a wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the pictures are real, they were "leaked," and the only thing said against them by the company is that they were posted without permission. Which means the publisher isn't receiving compensation, that's all. But they're damn fine pictures.
> 
> **They can now be found here -https://adamlambertfans.com/media/photos/74263


End file.
